someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The New House
Hello, I have recently been undergoing some problems in my life. I've been seeing a therpaist for my problem. What you may be wondering is what is my problem? Well, about two years ago my buddy and I were just hanging out in my room. The time was about 1 pm on a saturday night so I knew my buddy was going to ask me if he could spend the night. Of course I would say 'yes' because he is my best friend. His name is Jimmy and my name is Clarence. We were just chilling in my room together playing a new video game that had released not to long ago. It was a Call of Duty game, Black Ops 2 to be specific. I can't recall when the game was released but I know for sure we got it around the second day it came out. We were playing the game and enjoying it when all of a sudden a loud thud made us both jump. It was loud enough to shake the floor. I could feel the vibration on my feet. I opened my door and saw that it was my mom who had dropped a heavy box. We were moving soon. My mom screamed in anger as she realized I was still on my game and not helping packing up the place. I had always been the lazy type of person. Not only that but i've been so drawn to this house. I just cant picture leaving it but of course as a 15 year old kid I have no say in where we live. We had lived in this house for over 8 years. Nothing too bad actually happened. My aunt died in this very house so I couldn't stand to leave it. My family sure didnt seem to care that we inherited this house because our aunt loved us very much. By God I was the only one in the hospital the day she died who broke down in tears saying I didnt want her to die. She had cancer when she was in the hospital she was blind but she could still hear so i got to tell her my final sorrys as i did drive her crazy being a spolied brat and all. Anyways, my mom demanded that I turn off my Xbox 360 and that if Jimmy wants to spend the night that he has to help up to. I told Jimmy he doesnt have to help. My mom always said something but half the time didnt mean it. Jimmy said it was ok and said he wanted to help anyway. 'Alright', I said. 'Let's go.' After what seemed like days which was only maybe three hours total we were finished. I asked my mom 'So what? Are we doing are we staying here for the night or already moving in the house?' She replied moving in the house already with a big smile on her face. She also said that the cable and network was already hooked up over there. That was the one thing i wanted to hear. I smiled back. I still didn't like the fact that I had to move out. I hope you get the same feeling of moving out of a house, you know the werid feeling because you feel kind of scared of a new house. I get that a lot honestly and I was glad Jimmy was staying the night so i wouldnt be alone. Call me chicken if you want. Mom yelled out to me 'CJ, are you ready?' CJ was my nickname. It stood for Clarence Junior. I replied back to my mom. 'Yes I'm ready! I walked outside with Jimmy right behind me and my father and mother already in the loading truck. I opened the door and allowed Jimmy in first then I slid in after him. My mom turned on my favorite station but then my dad switched it to a country station. I liked country too but my mom doesn't so much. Sometimes my parents will argue about the stations. I hate it when my parents argue; it scares me more to think one day an agruement will go so far, it will lead to a divorce. We finally arrived at the new house. I opened up the door in excitement to see what the house looked like. It was big and it looked nice. I'll give it that but it was dusty, as if no one lived in it for more than twenty years. We started unpacking stuff and we got all the simple things unpacked so we could eat sleep and have enterainment there such as the TV, my Xbox and what not. I decided to hook my Xbox up to my TV and play it. As I waited for it to load up everything, it just seemed weird. Not the Xbox but I was thinking to myself. The new house was just giving me that feeling again; the kind of scared feeling. Every time I moved to a new house I got this feeling so I was used to it. After staring off into space for minutes I noticed Jimmy was practically yelling at me. 'CJ!' I shook my head and looked over at Jimmy. 'Yes?' I replied back to Jimmy. He asked in a hushed voice. 'Is everything okay?' I replied to him 'Yeah, I was just thinking.' I looked back at my Xbox and picked up my controller as I was going over to sign in. Just for info the way you sign in you see all your avatars and their name next to it. I was pushing over to my avatar when i saw what looked like a new avatar. I pushed over to it and to my surprise the avatar was just the little gray one that had no face or nothing just looked like a male gray thing. I looked over to Jimmy and asked him if he made a new avatar on my Xbox. He looked at me and said 'No, I always use yours.' I then responded 'Don't lie Jimmy, it's okay if you did.' He then got a little mad and said in a stern voice 'I didn't make an avatar!' I backed up a little bit as I've nerver seen Jimmy get so defensive about something so little. Seeing as though were good friends I quickly said 'Sorry man, I believe you. It's nothing serious.' He nodded his head in agreement. I was still a little puzzled as that was the first ever time he snapped on me. Maybe the new house was getting to him too. I was so glad that his paraents let him come here. I mean, I know it's another neighboorhood over but for his parents, that's really stretching it since they're so strict. Anyways, I looked at him and said 'You wanna play some Black Ops 2?' He nodded quickly as I popped in the game. I signed into my profile and everything was fine. My background seemed to change to the Xbox 360 night theme. I looked at the background and said 'Did you do this?' It's almost as if Jimmy got defensive again. In a angry voice he said 'Why are you blaming everything on me?' I was really starting to get worried. 'Jimmy, is there something wrong? I'm not trying to blame you for anything, I'm just saying that it's werid my background changes and I have another avatar up here.' He then replied back 'Well, I didn't do it. You know I only use your profile and I don't even know how to change the backgrounds at all.' I then said in an upset voice 'Jimmy, is there something wrong? We can talk about it as I'm here for you whenever you need it.' He responded 'I don't really know, I think its the new house or something.' I didn't want to say anything, but it's almost like we were both freaking out about the new house. 'Look man,' I said. 'Let's just ignore everything and play this game, okay?' He responded quickly 'Yeah man.' The game loaded up and we started playing Zombies. Everything was fine until my TV and Xbox randomly shut off. I poked my head out the door and my mom was looking confused too. I thought for a minute then I said 'Check the power fuse.' It was around 6:30 pm so it was starting to get dark. Mom came back up and so did the power. She looked up and said 'It wasn't the power fuse.' 'Then how did the lights come back on?', I asked. She looked at me with confusion and said 'I don't know.' I kept thinking. I then said 'I think we should call a eletrican so he can check to make sure it doesn't happen again.' My mom agreed and then she called for me ten minutes later saying dinner was ready. Jimmy and I both had exciting looks on our face as we had been so hungry from today. We ran to the kitchen picked up the plates and ran back to my room. I turned back on my TV and flipped to a cartoon channel. Jimmy and I sat down eating and laughing. After we were done we put our plates in the sink. I walked up to the refrigator and made two glasses of Kool-Aid and scurried back to my room with them. After handing Jimmy his glass, I shut my door and took a sip of my drink. I then turned on my Xbox and scrolled over to select my avatar I looked over to the avatar that was randomly made on my Xbox. I looked at the name and it had the name Joey. I decided that I would go into the profile and see what it was. I thought to myself 'Do I have any friends by that name?' I did but he never came over to my house. As a matter of fact, Joey and I barely ever talked. I signed into it and it just had a white background. That was the only thing odd about it, as everything else was normal. I went into the profile and looked at the name, location, bio and motto. The name was, of course, Joey and the location was a surprise to me; It said India. On Xbox, you can put any location you want but of all of them, why did he choose India? The bio was in a whole other language and the motto was empty. What really seemed to get me was the white background. It was a bright white. I thought, being the curious person I am, I would try to setup Black Ops 2 on it. It ran and everything went fine. I checked all the stuff. He seemed to be a very good player. I laughed at a bit as he had every gun diamond. He literally had everything unlocked; you name it, he had it. I decided to check out the Zombies and his rank was unbelievable. It was the skull and two shotguns. To me, that is amazing because I'm barely a skull. It was like I had the ultimate cheat with this profile. I then knew right away this could not be Jimmy as Jimmy is nowhere near this good. I still thought about it. I mean it is possible to hack someone's account, like say the one I use Online but hack into my Xbox and drop a profile there. I think that is literally impossible. I still liked the fact I had everything. The one thing I didn't check was the maps. I decided that now would be a good time to do so. I asked Jimmy if he wanted to play Zombies with me and he said 'Sure.' We started up and I looked at all the maps and there were all the maps there. I looked at the last map and it said Joey. It was odd that there was a map by the profile name. I decided to pull up my phone and search it up. I know somebody has to do videos about Zombies, with everyone being stoked about the new game that just came out. I saw one video of a guy playing Zombies. I paused the video right where he was choosing the maps and I saw that there was no map called Joey. I decided to put my phone down and I started up the Joey map. To my surprise it acutally looked like my house I lived in just before I moved in here. It started to scare me but I continued on. Even Jimmy noticed this he said 'Hey, doesn't this place look like your old house?' I was turning a bit white. Jimmy noticed that I was almost pale white and shivering. Jimmy shut off the Xbox and looked at me. 'That's creepy, yo.' He said quickly. I nodded in agreement. Jimmy turned the xbox back on and I was scared just even looking at my Xbox anymore. He went back to the profile and looked at the bio, motto and all that again it was all the same. Expect one thing. The motto had been changed. It litterally scared the living hell out of Jimmy. Jimmy looked up and said 'Ummmm...' In the motto it said 'You're next, Jimmy.' Both Jimmy and I got a little scared that time. It was around 11:30 pm. I heard something hit my window. It sounded light but it made a scratch on it. It was some kids throwing rocks at my window. I became a little angry; I just moved in here and it's almost like the kids already hate me. I looked under my bed and I saw my delightment tool as what I liked to call it. It was my machine BB gun. I aimed it out the window, pointed it at the kids walking away and started firing away. I didn't feel bad as I have been shot by my own BB gun. It really doesn't hurt. When you start getting hit by it a lot, it gets annoying but it doesn't hurt so it's always the perfect 'get off my lawn' tool. I turned around and I saw what looked like a shadow. I had been seeing this all day but I passed it off as my eyes playing tricks on me. However, this time I actually saw the hair and an eye from it and I started to wonder if my house is haunted. That is the one thing that scares me as that's why I'm always scared about new houses. You never know if they're haunted or not. I got a little scared and I noticed that Jimmy had already fell asleep, so I thought I would too. I layed down but I just couldn't sleep, with what I just saw and the motto saying Jimmy is next. What could it mean? I eventually drifted off to sleep and when I woke up I could not believe my eyes. It's almost as if it was a bad dream. I had a knife in my hand and I was covered in blood. I was barely covered in it but most of my bed was. I looked around for Jimmy but I couldn't find him. I looked for cuts on my body to see if it was my blood. I was perfectly fine. I looked up and noticed I didn't turn my Xbox off. The background was pitch black this time and all I could see was the motto saying 'You killed Jimmy, it's all your fault.' I looked around and I started to believe it. I mean, I couldn't find him, there was blood everywhere. I dropped the knife and started crying. I know that even though I didn't do this, I would still go to jail because who else could have done it? If I would have told them what happened, they would probably call me crazy. The motto on the screen faded out and now my Xbox was on and the TV was pitch black. My mother walked in and gasped as she saw all of the blood and the knife in my hand. She ran to the phone and called the police. They soon arrived and took me to the station and asked me a whole bunch of questions such as 'Why did you do it?' I simply responded while crying 'I didn't do it!' They asked me where his body was. 'I have no clue, I just woke up with blood around me and a knife in my hand.' I replied. Eventually I cracked and told them about the scary conincidences with my Xbox. They took me back to my house and I promised to show them the weird profile, the motto and everything. I went to it and I noticed that the profile wasn't even there; it was completely gone, as if it was never there. After the police had enough of my excuses, they took me to a therpaist. I've been in therapy for a year now after the incident. Jimmy's body is nowhere to be found and as for me, I hope to find Jimmy while hoping that I'm not next. I just want you back Jimmy. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life